


[Podfic] Dear Diary

by RsCreighton



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing weird about Merlin writing a diary. At least not until the diary starts writing back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dear Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879375) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> Samy is a terrible terrible influence and I love her for it. XD QUICKIE to take my mind of the Les Mis stories I'm doing for the Extreme Big Bang.... because French names are terribly hard to pronounce and that project is also her fault! ^_~ 
> 
> ENJOY!

Dear Diary

By: Samyazaz

08:45

[MP3 Download at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/70lupo7c42j6sg5/dear_diary.mp3)


End file.
